The Administrative Core provides an important facilitative resource to the Center. This is particularly critical as the Center includes Investigators at four different institutions, not counting pilot projects. The objectives of this Core are: 1) to coordinate all components of the Center and communication between all investigators; 2) to provide investigators of the Center with help in management of budgets and personnel issues; 3) to organize meetings and meeting reports; 4) to oversee issues related to intellectual property, research using human subjects, and research using vertebrate animals; 5) to set up and coordinate actions of the Center Steering Committee; 6) to set up and coordinate actions and meetings of the External Scientific Advisory Group; 7) to provide bioinformatics support and data management infrastructure; 8) to provide biostatistics support; and 9) to provide an education component that will include an annual symposium and workshop series dedicated to human immunology and biodefense as well as a center website hosting standard operating procedures and video files from the symposia.